Onstage they ain't got no roots rock rebel
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Scott, Rogue, and Taryn in various stages of dress one rainy afternoon.


**Title:** Onstage they ain't got no roots rock rebel.  
**Series:** X-Men Evolution.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Pairing: **Scott/Taryn,Scott/Rogue.  
**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.  
**Notes:** I hate every single "Your significant other sucks. IT SHOULD BE MEEE!" Song ever. Even the ones I sorta like.  
**Summary:** Scott, Rogue, and Taryn in various stages of dress one rainy afternoon.

The door was slightly ajar. He hadn't left it that way. That (considering the situation) was troubling.

He took a deep breath before approaching, clutching tighter the fresh from the dryer pair of jeans and T-shirt.

Voices. F$#.

This troubling situation just went from potentially bad to astronomically worse.

"No. No trust me! You need to try it up!"

Taryn of course. Right where he left her.

They had gotten caught in the rain. Rain? Perhaps not descriptive enough. A torrential downpour of biblical proportions?

An overstatement. But it was clearly somewhere in between.

"No. Trust me. Up!"

He stopped with one hand on the knob. A little frightened of who might be in his room with Teryn. True. Nothing 'happened.' At least nothing unbecoming. She was just waiting in his room while he sneaked down to the laundry room to dry her clothes.

But still. This was at least three rule violations.

An unscheduled visitor is one thing. But an unscheduled visitor of the opposite sex undressed in your bedroom?

And no. He's a gentleman. He didn't look.

That combination could prove expulsion worthy. If not fatal.

At the very least he'd be cleaning the danger room floor with his toothbrush for the better part of the decade.

"Be careful." The second voice was quiet. Hesitant.

"I know, I know. Skin condition. Just like Scott's eyes."

Oh crap.

"See. Look. It's so pretty with the white streak!"

_This... May not go well._ Another long, deep, preparing (he hoped) breath. He swung the door open.

"There is no way on earth that this is going to end well for me." He stated, making damn sure that the door was closed behind him.

"Hey! Scott!" Taryn crossed the room in a bound, glomping onto his arm.

She was wearing the black button up shirt with white pinstripes that he often wore over his New York Yankees T shirt.

He didn't know that both girls had similar fantasies about lying with their heads on his chest listening to his heart beat through the 'NY' logo.

Except in Rogue's version it's the Atlanta Braves 'A.' she's a proper southern girl after all.

Taryn pared the shirt with a pair of his boxers which were really just boxers. Why does everything have to mean something?

Still. It wasn't exactly an innocent look.

"Doesn't she look great with her hair up?" Taryn looked over Rogue approvingly then nodded and smiled expectantly at Scott.

"Y-yeah." Scott nodded quickly.

Rogue's cheeks colored a few shades, hidden beneath her makeup.

"Ah" she stared into the mirror. "Ah'm not so -"

"Um." Taryn cut her off. "D'you guys mind letting me change? I should be getting home, say, an hour ago."

Rogue didn't miss her cue to leave.

Taryn stopped her on her way out and (now quite aware of her 'skin condition') caught her with a gentle hug before letting her follow Scott out of the room.

The door closed soon afterward.

Scott was standing to one side of the door as Rogue exited. She stopped, leaning against the wall opposite.

"Ah -" "-I" They both started. After an awkward pause it was Scott who continued.

"Yes. I'm quite aware of just how many favors I owe you to keep this quiet. I assure you nothing-"

"Ah was just returning your copy of "(White man) in Hammersmith Palais..." She cut him off. The entire situation was so... bizarre. She was shaking slightly. She didn't quite understand why.

"She's ummm..." Rogue bit her lip. "Nicer? Than I thought she would be."

"Yeah..." He agreed. "She's cool."

"Well." She admitted. "You wouldn't be hanging out with her if she wasn't..."

She closed her eyes. Finally it dawned on her.

She forced a smile.

"I've got homework to catch up on..." She trailed off and started to walk away. "It will be nice to never have to do laundry duty again!" She called out. As she rounded the corner toward her room she added "Or dishes!"

Before getting too far away she heard the door open again.

"Do you have this in a less... Obsolete format?" Rogue heard Taryn ask.

"Yeah." She heard Scott's reply. "I think it's on the singles collect..."

His voice dissipated in the distance and the forced smile had long faded by the time she crash landed on her bed.

The half hour played out again in her mind. Everything from walking in on Taryn in Scott's room, to resisting Taryn's demands that she change into Scott's clothes too, and even their (mostly) awkward conversation.

Then the moment Scott walked in. She sighed pulling a pillow over her head.

The moment it changed. Why it changed.

The one thing no one who is into someone else's significant other wants to admit.

Why it hurts exponentially more.

Why just walking in on your (more than? A girl can dream) friend's girlfriend undressed in his bedroom isn't the worst part of your day.

Absolutely devastating.

Which, this time. Might not be an overstatement.

**(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais**

_**(asitiswhenitwas)**_  
Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.


End file.
